


Winds from the City

by Meowser



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser/pseuds/Meowser
Summary: Satch believes that he has finally found someone to light up his day - Hana Mizuno, the new transfer who has caught the eye of the many students due to her exotic pink hair. What Satch does not know is that she also caught the attention of people close to him.





	1. Chapter 1

Satch watched as Jared slept away soundly as if he didn't have anything to worry about. Satch clenched and unclenched his fists. _That would be because Jared has nothing to worry about_ , he assumed.

Grabbing his backpack, Satch left his dormitory, heading into the direction of the library. In the halls of the Bluebell House, he ran into Shane who had a worried look in his eyes.

“What's up bro?” Satch asked him, knowing that this time of the morning was even early for Shane to be up.

Shane snorted. "You wouldn't understand. Go about whatever you were doing. Don't let me stop you."

Satch adjusted his glasses slightly, something he did unconsciously. “This has something to do with... Hana, doesn't it?”

Shane pursed his lips. “Pink-haired girls can't be trusted.”

Satch sighed as he rolled his eyes. “Not everyone is like Emily. There's no reason to be judgmental.”

Shane looked unconvinced. “I knew you wouldn't understand. Mark my words Satch, you're getting yourself into a world full of pain.”

Satch decided it was better to leave Shane to whatever he was doing. He figured, if Shane was unwilling to talk the issue out, what was the use? He had his own problems to deal with.

Satch's heart raced as he entered the library. Just as expected, his boss, the librarian, waited impatiently for his arrival.

“Satchell, it's about time you're here,” the middle-aged woman pointed to the countertop. “I have new books for you to add to the library's database. I expect this task to be finished before your first class this morning, understood? Preferably before the freshmen start crawling in here crying about not studying for the test this week.”

Satch nodded. “Yes, ma'am.”

The librarian narrowed her eyes. “If you don't, young man, you will enter a world of pain.”

Satch's throat went dry. The last times he has not finished a task, the librarian had actually slammed his head against the wall, screaming at him about what an awful thing he had done. Until she had left his presence, he couldn't stop shaking.

As he turned on the computer, he noticed Jirard standing patiently on the other side of the counter. “Hey man, how long have you been there?” Satch asked, hoping his friend had not heard what the librarian had said.

Jirard shrugged. “I just got here actually. Pretty much just woke up too...” After a stretch and a yawn, he continued, “I was hoping we could... talk? I know you're pretty busy and all Satch, but it's kinda important.”

Satch darted his eyes from his friend to his stack of books. “No, it's alright. I've got some... time to talk. What's up?” He chuckled nervously.

Jirard face darkened. “Are you sure I'm not bothering you? We can talk another time. Tonight maybe?”

Satch shook his head. “Oh, no that won't be necessary. Just tell me.”

Jirard looked behind him as if someone else would come into the library at 6:30 am. He then leaned over the counter to whisper to Satch. “It's about our buddy Shane. He's acting funny lately. For example, he wasn't in bed this morning. And yesterday, when he was sleeping, he was saying something about 'danger' in his sleep. I'm kinda worried.”

Satch adjusted his glasses. “I think he has the hots for the new transfer student. It's no big deal.”

Jirard still looked worried. “I don't think so man. He seems like he's restless and angry? And he keeps telling me to stay away from her. All I did was show her around the campus the other day and he acted like I had said that I had come in contact with _Ebola_!”

Satch forced out a laugh and clapped his friend's back. “Oh Jirard, you worry too much. Go on and get some breakfast before classes start, eh?”

“If you say so.”

Satch quickly entered all 26 of the new books into the database, but sadly, this made him five minutes late for honors physics. _What a wonderful way to start the day_ , Satch thought. _If I wouldn't have talked to Shane or Jirard, maybe I would have made it on time..._


	2. Chapter 2

Later at lunch, in hushed tones, Shane was telling PBG about ‘that girl with the pink hair’.

PBG smiled. “Oh yes, Hana? I know about her. Ever since the first day she started attending, I’ve been watching her…”

Satch decided to jump into the conversation. “Don’t you think that’s a little… creepy PBG?”

PBG gave Satch a dirty look. “It is not!” After looking him up and down, PBG announced, “I invited her and her friend to our table today.”

Shane’s spoon dropped against the table. “What?”

PBG blushed, his ears turning a bright red. “It couldn’t hurt.”

Shane slammed a fist against the table, making everyone’s silverware clatter. “I thought I warned you all about-”

Just as Shane had said it, the new girl, Hana, and her friend – whatever her name was – arrived.

“PBG said we could sit here?” Hana gestured toward the two empty seats at the table.

“Well, PBG was wrong,” Shane announced.

Satch caught himself staring at the pink-haired girl. He hadn’t noticed before that she was so short, small and had a beautiful smile. He was smacked back into reality when PBG yelled “Ofcourseyoutwocansitheredon’tlistentoShanehe’sonlykidding!”

Hana looked startled, but sat down anyway. “Um, okay, thanks for… clarifying that?”

PBG started blushing, his ears turning pink as he did so. “Oh, of course Hana.”

Satch glared at PBG, coming to the realization that he had competition. That was why PBG had his eyes on Hana, _he liked her_.

Satch felt around in his pocket for the remaining money he had saved for lunch. When he found it, he handed it over to Hana across the table. “Lunch is on me,” he said with a wink.

PBG glared at Satch, sending fire his way. Satch smiled back at him.

Hana’s friend looked at Jared, she smiled at him seductively. Unlike Jared’s usual behavior towards females, he looked worried. Frightened, almost. Satch was confused by this, but ignored it nonetheless.

Shane stared intently at Hana, causing her to look up at him. Satch could feel the tension in the air. He looked at Shane, kicking him under the table. He already knew it was a bad idea, but he knew he had to do something to make the tension stop.

Satch watched as Hana awkwardly joined into Continue?’s conversation about ‘kids these days’ and how they didn’t care about ‘real politics.’ He had a feeling that with such a main character around, things for the Normal Boots Club wouldn’t stay the same.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Satch smiled as Hana walked into the library after school, studying materials in her hands. At least there was something – someone – that would brighten his day. “Well, hey Hana,” he said putting on his most charming smile.

Hana smiled back. “Hey Shane.”

Satch’s smile faded. “Yeah, um, I’m Satch.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m bad with names,” Hana apologized, chuckling nervously.

Satch laughed along with her. “It’s alright. You’re new here. You must be the transfer?”

Hana nodded. “Is it that obvious?”

Satch nodded. “Yes, but that’s alright. I’m a year ahead of you, you know. Need some help studying?”

Hana shook her head. “Oh no, that’s not needed. PBG is helping me study today. Thanks for the offer though.”

Satch felt as if he had been slapped in the face. “Oh, PBG is, huh?”

Hana giggled. “That’s right.”

Satch clenched and unclenched his fists. “I see. Well, if you ever need help, just know I’m here… and by default know _more than PBG does_ , being a _grade ahead_ of him and all too…”

Hana nodded. “Thank you Satch.”

PBG entered the library not soon after Hana sat down. Satch shot him a dirty look, only for PBG to return it. As if he were rubbing it in, PBG sat real close to Hana, then placed an arm around her as he pointed to something in the textbook they both studied.

Satch was so concentrated on PBG and Hana that he hadn’t noticed Jirard standing anxiously at the counter. “Satch,” he finally said.

Satch cleared his throat as he turned his attention to his friend. “Oh hey buddy. What’s up?”

Jirard scratched his head. “I have bad news… and… strange news.”

“Shoot.” Satch replied as he looked over at PBG and Hana again. PBG had finally let go of Hana, but they still sat close together.

“Um, the bad news is Shane has called a meeting. Right now. Something to do with Hana again. The strange news is we can’t find Jared. Ever since lunch he has been gone. In fact, he didn’t go to the rest of his classes, according to Nick.”

This worried Satch. That was unlike Jared. Even though he seemed to be a womanizer, he cared about his grades. “Is he in the Primrose House again?” Satch suggested.

Jirard averted his eyes. “I checked there and I thought I heard Jared screaming, but then again, I think I was only imagining things. Anyway, Shane said ‘it doesn’t matter if Jared can attend or not, the news’ll spread to him’.”

Satch adjusted his glasses. “Um, I think I’ll try texting him.” Satch looked at his phone, only to find 10 unread messages from Jared. “HELP ME SATCH PLZ!” each one read. He sighed, “Yeah, Jirard, you might want to have a look at this…” He threw his phone to his friend, then ran toward the Primrose House.

Outdoors, Satch slammed into Jared, the two of the bouncing in opposite directions from the impact.

“Where were you?!” They asked each other in unison.

Satch picked his glasses up from off the ground and wiped them of at the bottom of his jacket as he waited for Jared to answer first.

“It happened so fast…” Jared stammered.

Satch shook his head. “You know what. How about you tell me later on? Shane has just called an emergency meeting, apparently.”

Jared looked worried. “This isn’t about Ian’s lost-”

Satch held a hand up to stop Jared. “We don’t talk about that, remember?”

Jared nodded. “Right. Then what is it about?”

“How would I know? Jirard just told me. Let’s just go before we’re excluded.”


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting had already started by the time Jared and Satch made it to the clubroom. Shane stood angrily in the front of the room, shouting some sort of lecture. Everyone stopped and looked at Satch and Jared as if they had interrupted.

“Well, now that you two have entered, I suppose I can restart what I was saying,” Shane snapped.

PBG stood up, slamming his fist against the table. “No, I’ve heard enough!” He looked at Jon for support, but Jon hadn’t been listening. Instead, he was playing on his phone. PBG looked back at Shane. “Look, maybe you’ve had some issues in the past with girls that look a lot like Hana, but that’s no excuse for you to be acting this way. You’ve lost it, Shane!”

Shane’s face turned red with anger. “ _I’ve lost it?_  No, all of you have lost it for not listening to me!”

“You don’t know Hana the way I know Hana,” PBG yelled, a bit of emotion to his voice. Satch wondered what PBG meant by this, he had just met Hana last week like the rest of the club had… right?

“You don’t know pink-haired girls the way _I_ do!” Shane argued. “She has that same vibe PBG.”

“Racist!” PBG spat.

Satch decided this was the best time to step in, the rest of the club seemed too shocked to say anything. “Hey guys, let’s not fight like this.”

Both Shane and PBG looked at him, waiting for Satch to continue. “Look, none of us really know Hana.” PBG’s face fell. He looked as if he was going to say something, but decided against it. Satch continued, “No matter how she ends up being, we should try to make friends with her like we have made friends with the other students at this school.”

Paul jumped in. “That’s right. It looks good on our image! For both presidency and for the competition!”

Satch glared at Paul but decided not to argue with him. “Yeah. Whatever. Anyway, come on Shane, and you too PBG, let’s chill and all be friends here. No name calling, no judgment, and no telling friends who they can make friends with, understood?”

Shane nodded but muttered under his breath. PBG sat back down a pout spreading across his face. “Good,” Satch added.

“Racist.” PBG mumbled.

“Traitor.” Shane muttered.

Satch looked at Jirard who seemed to be petrified. “Welp, I tried to keep peace around here.”

Continue? left the room for ‘presidential reasons’, Jon left to ‘feed Jacques’, and Jared left the room to ‘please the fair maidens whom would be missing his presence’. Leaving Satch, and Jirard to deal with PBG and Shane’s dispute. “Do you have any excuse to leave the club early, too?” Satch asked Jirard quietly.

“If you deal with this, I deal with this too,” Jirard replied. “I hate to see my friends fighting and over that girl I showed around. She’s nice enough!”

“What did you just say, _Jirard_ ?” Shane hissed.

“That Hana seems nice enough,” Jirard said louder.

“Jirard is right!” PBG yelled as he slammed his fist against the table, “Hana is the nicest girl you will ever know! If you can’t accept her, I don’t think I will allow you to stay in the Normal Boots Club.”

Satch and Jirard gasped. Shane looked surprised, but stood his ground. “I’m only advising what is best for my friends from _personal experience_. PBG, you are acting foolish.”

“I am acting foolish? Who the hell is the racist in the room? Not Satch, not Jirard, _not me_!”

Jirard slapped the table to get everyone’s attention. “I call a fair agreement: let’s get the other members back in here, maybe tomorrow when they actually will come back. Then we will have a debate, between you, Shane, and you, PBG.”

“Whoever wins the debate with votes from the other members based on fact-based evidence, strongest standing on their stakeholder, ability to answer his questions efficiently, and who is the fairest, will follow the best man’s ideology: that being either avoiding people with pink hair or making friends with them. Satch will be our speaker, asking the questions. Tomorrow at 8pm.”

The room was gravely quiet. Satch wished that Jirard would have asked him first if he wanted to be the speaker, but nonetheless, he agreed to it anyway. Finally, Shane spoke up. “I’m up for the challenge.”

“Then so am I,” PBG agreed.

“So it’s been settled, gentlemen. Tomorrow at 8pm. Be there early so that you two stand at your ‘podiums’ before everyone else arrives. We will hold the debate here in the clubroom.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Checking out?” Satch asked one of his friends, Kakusu, as he chewed a granola bar. It was the only food he had time for that day.

“Affirmative,” she replied.

As Satch scanned Kakusu’s books, he looked over her shoulder at the librarian that watched him. Sweat dripped down his face as he tried to make himself look busier than he actually was.

He handed the books back to his friend, only for her to sit back down at a workspace in the library to read. Satch looked back at the librarian who now seemed satisfied with his work. He felt as if he could finally take a breath of relief, until Hana came in, smiling up at PBG. PBG looked in the direction of Satch and smirked.

Satch narrowed his eyes at PBG, clenching and unclenching his fists. He pretended to log onto the computer, but decided to listen to what PBG had to say to Hana.

“You know, the Flower Festival is this weekend,” PBG stated.

“Yes, I know it is, but I am unsure about attending,” Hana shrugged. “Right now things seem… complicated.”

Satch’s heart raced. _Not sure about attending?_ He thought maybe, just maybe, he could change her mind?

PBG whispered some things to Hana, looking in Satch’s direction as he did so. After a while he left the library, leaving Hana alone at the table. Satch saw an opportunity.

After picking up one of his favorite books,  _T_ _he Princess Betrothed_ , he walked over to her. Satch casually sat down across from her, then smiled as he said, “You look like someone who likes to read, no?”

Hana looked up at him over her rectangular glasses, a deep blush appearing on her face. “Yes, I like reading.”

Satch raised an eyebrow. “Well then, I think you might like this…” He slid the book to her, then placed her hand on top of the cover.

She smiled at him. “Thank you _Jirard_.”

Satch frowned. “Yeah, I’m Satch, remember?” He forced out a chuckle to lighten the mood for himself, but it wasn’t working.

“Oh sorry,” she giggled. Despite her mistake on names, he liked hearing her giggle. He like touching her little, soft hand in his own hand. “Anyway, I need to be going,” she announced as she stood. She looked as if she wanted to say something else, but didn’t.

Satch watched as she started to walk away. He grabbed her shoulder to stop her, which made her jump slightly. “Come back again when you have some free time. I’d like to get to know you better. Also, I’d like to know how you like that book,” he gave her a wink.

Hana held the book against her chest, “I… I will. Thank you again, Satch.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Gosh Satch, I swear that girl. I’ve never even knew her before Hana came around, but suddenly she’s in my business… and trying to abduct me!” Jared shuddered as he thought.

Satch chuckled. “Since when do you act this way about girls? Usually it’s you acting like the creeper.”

“This one is different,” Jared assured him.

Satch shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Anyway, ready to go to the debate? I feel like this is unnecessary myself. Shane’s view is not supported by evidence or facts, but rather his own biases.”

Jared shook his head. “This is all stupid. My poor supporters will be missing me over... this ‘debate’. Utterly ridiculous.”

Jared and Satch walked together to the Normal Boots clubroom. Satch made his way to the front of the room before two makeshift podiums made of cardboard-covered chairs. Shane and PBG stood on opposite sides, giving one another the stink-eye. Once he took his seat he said, “Alright, PBG, Shane, are we ready?”

“Very much so,” Shane stated.

“Good. Let’s begin. Here we have our proposer, PBG, who states that the new student, Hana Mizuno, should be allowed to be acquainted with us, the Normal Boots Club. And here, we have Shane, our opposer, who states that girls with pink hair like Hana Mizuno's are dangerous and we, the Normal Boots Club, should not be acquainted with her. Both our proposer and opposer will have _3.5 minutes_ to declare their speech, then may open a formal, emphasis on _formal_ , argument back in forth.”

“Please remember that I am your speaker, so if I think things are getting out of hand, I can make you two quit. Do we understand the rules?”

After both PBG and Shane agreed, Satch said, “PBG, your time starts… now.”

PBG cleared his throat, “I have noticed that many of my club members think that they know Hana better than I know Hana,” he glared at Shane. “I assure you they do not. If you ask me, it is a racist act to not get to know someone just because of how they look, what features they were born with."

“It's not 'racist' when it's a fact. It's just like saying grass is green, but saying one is biased for saying it is,” Shane cut in.

“Shush!” Satch hissed.

PBG continued. “Yes, pink hair is something exotic, but if you ask me, it's what makes it more... special. Unlike grass, if we are going to talk about grass, people do not all have the same characteristics as say, grass might. Everyone knows that grass will grow green, how long it will take to grow, and that it needs to be cut. Humans on the other hand, much like other animals, are each... unique! Even if someone acts, similar, or looks similar to another person it doesn't mean that they are the same, at all.”

Again he looked at Shane. “If only some people would see that differences that make us, well, different, aren't bad. That people are individuals, not what they look like, or sound like, or even... feel like? Anyway, my point is, this world would be better if we looked beyond these invisible barriers. Life could be better, for both parties involved.”

“The Normal Boots Club should be able to make friends with everyone without having certain members," he cleared his throat. "Stop us simply because they believe that this person is bad, somehow. Even when they haven't done a thing to hurt any of us.”

Satch noticed that Shane wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut. PBG continued, “For a moment, let's look at the,” he cleared his throat. “Hidden Block Club... Ian was an outsider, a social reject. Still is if you ask me. Yet, they accept him with open arms. Why can't we be like that? The Normal Boots Club is older than the Hidden Block Club. Come on guys. Thank you.”

Satch nodded, “Fair game PBG. Opposer, speak your piece.”

Shane shot a look at PBG. “PeanutButterGamer claims that he quote, knows Hana better than the rest of us unquote. I know this information is false, as he has known her for as long as the rest of the club has.”

“No arguing until both parties have spoken why they are for the opposing or pro side,” Satch reminded as he adjusted his glasses.

Shane let out a sigh. "Pardon me. What I wanted to say was, from a personal experience, I know that people with pink hair - particularly girls with pink hair - are different. Not just in looks, but in humanity. Think about it, they have supernatural powers, powers that make people drawn to them... powers that make them... main characters. I believe that the Normal Boots Club should keep away from girls like Hana. She's the same I tell you. All pink-haired girl is the same. Every single one of them. Why would I allow my friends to get eaten alive when I could prevent what happened to me? Make the same mistakes I made? Thank you.”

Satch rubbed his temples. Personally, he disliked Shane’s unsupported ‘evidence’, but he knew that as speaker he could not hold a biased view. He had to stay neutral. “So opposer, where do you get your… evidence?”

“I believe that you should be asking PBG where _his_ evidence comes from, but since you asked me, let me tell you… I have seen how people with pink hair act in person. Because of them, I was placed in a lot of troubling situations. I’m sure Hana is no different. If we’re not careful… I would hate to see what would happen to my friends.”

“Dude, I think it's fine. What do you think she's going to do to us? You need to calm down,” Jon suddenly spoke up.

“But it's so... pink. No one has hair like that.” Shane argued.

Satch was started to get fed up with Shane’s bias. He decided to cut in. “People can't choose their hair color Shane. That's really a poor reason to judge someone.”

Shane shook his head as he yelled, “I know, but I don't trust people with pink hair. You know there's more to it than just the color. Don't deny it! Weird things always happen around people with pink hair.”

PBG’s face fell. “Sure, but they're not dangerous!”

Shane placed his hands on his hips. “Aren't they?"

PBG slammed his fist against his podium, bending the cardboard a bit. “Just because you are psycho doesn’t mean that you should prevent us from making a new friend! You know what? This is ridiculous. I am the head of the Normal Boots Club with Jon, not you, anyway! I think this debate is over.”

There was a long silence in the room. Satch noticed that most of the members were busy whispering to each other, not even really paying attention to the debate. Even Jirard.

The debate informally ended on a note that Satch didn’t like. Shane and PBG still glared at each other and the other members seemed to simply abandon Satch.

When Jared stepped out of the clubroom, Satch grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

Jared jumped. “Good god Satch. Don’t do that! The girl stalks me I swear… I thought you were her for a minute.”

Satch rolled his eyes. “Whatever Jared. Look, I know where you’re going. While you’re signing your name on the Normal Boots Club curfew waiver, can you add my name? I need to finish up some studying that I haven’t had the time for.”

Jared looked worried. “How did you know?”

“Number one: I’m your roommate, in case you have forgotten. So I know when you are there and when you are not. Number two: it’s a Friday night, of course you’re off with some girl.” Satch winked. “I envy you Jared.”

Jared’s face turned a bright red, but he didn’t say anything. Instead he nodded, then walked away. Satch shook his head. “Must be nice to always be so lucky.”


	7. Chapter 7

Satch finally had some time to relax. He retreated for the night to the Poppy Hall to take a shower, then change into his pajamas. After that, he entered his dorm room to stretch.

From under his bed, Satch pulled out a box of supplies with a smile. He knew exactly what he wanted to do when no one else was around to bother him.

Just when he placed each of his items on his workdesk, he heard Jeff say, “Hey Satch, can I talk to you for a minute?”.

Satch looked up from his latest invention, the virtual reality helmet, then down at his watch. 10:27 pm. “I don’t really have a minute. Is it an emergency?”

Jeff scratched his head as he leaned against Satch’s doorway. “I want to say no, but it kind of is… maybe?”

Satch sighed. “Hit me.”

Jeff shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “PBG has been acting strange.”

Satch looked back down at his work. “What’s new?”

Jeff shook his head. “I mean like, really, really strange. I mean, he’s still out there on the soccer field… practicing… alone… like a madman. He’s angry as hell.”

Satch narrowed his eyes in annoyance. “This again? Why don’t you talk to PBG’s roommate?”

“Jon? Yeah, I spoke to him… kinda, but he has his own problem, I guess. He just laid there on his bed, looking dead, no, like he was rotting from the inside. Anyway, I tried talking to PBG myself, but he kept yelling and yelling… Since you’re a part of the Normal Boots Club too, maybe he would listen to you?”

Satch shook his head. “PBG gets like this sometimes, you know that. Let him be, he’ll get over it.”

“If you’re so sure...” Jeff said as he slowly slipped out of Satch’s dorm. “Because I’m not so sure he’s okay.”

As soon as Jeff left, Satch continued with his work. There was a light knock on his door, making Satch wonder who would come at such a late time? And knock politely. “Yes?” He called out, hoping it wasn’t one of Jared’s many fans.

“Satch? It’s me, Hana-” As soon as Satch heard the name, he rushed to open the door.

“You’re out late Hana,” he pointed out.

Hana shrugged. “I couldn’t… sleep. Anyway, I know this is short notice and all, but I wanted to know if you… want to… go to the Flower festival with me?”

Satch was awestruck. For a moment he didn’t know what to say, causing Hana to look down at her feet. “I’m sorry, I know I sound idiotic…”

“Not at all!” Satch assured her. “I would be happy to go with you!”

Hana’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Absolutely! I’ll pick you up at six.”

Hana smiled. “Thank you, Satch.”

“No, Hana, thank you.”

 

...

...

...

 

“Jared! Jared!” Satch yelled to Jared as soon as his roommate opened his eyes the next morning.

“Hm?”

“You have to help me, Hana asked me – I mean – _I_ asked Hana to the Flower Festival, but I have no idea what to do! I don’t have a lot of experience with girls… unlike you! So give me a crash course.”

Jared’s eyes widened. “Someone actually asked you on a date? No wonder, it’s Hana. She doesn’t realize how imperfectly nerdy you are,” Jared laughed at his own joke. “Meet me in the clubroom after breakfast. No one will be there today.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Rule number one: never keep a lady waiting. Ever. Not only does it make you look like a fool, it also makes her never want to see you again,” Jared barked when they the two of them were in the clubroom. He paced back in forth as he spewed the ‘rules of dating’. “Rule number two: give her things like flowers, or prizes you won just for her….girls think this is wonderful!”

After about an hour, Jared was onto rule number 105. “Never joke about a woman’s appearance, it means everything to them. Rule number one hundred six-”

“Okay Jared, I think that’s enough. Thanks for the… crash course. I guess.” Before Jared could say anything else, Satch left the room, realizing that he still had to actually get ready to leave.

 

...

...

...

 

6 pm rolled around, making Satch nervous. He fiddled with the cherry blossom in his hands as he waited for Hana’s arrival. To his surprise, he noticed she wore a rose-printed yukata. He suddenly felt underdressed for the occasion in his hoodie and jeans.

Despite the fact that he was underdressed, and she didn’t know what to do with the cherry blossom he gave her, Satch felt like the festival was successful. They won a fish that he let her keep, they got to sit out by the bonfire, something he wanted to do with her, and he had the bragging rights of saying the he went to the festival with her, not PBG.

“I had fun tonight,” Hana whispered to him as she looked into Satch’s brown eyes, “but I’m afraid I must be going.”

She lingered for a moment. Satch wondered if maybe, just maybe, she wanted a… kiss? He decided to go for it. Carefully, he pushed back her vibrant pink hair behind her ear. He pulled her closer to himself, then pressed his lips against her warm, soft, inviting, lip-gloss covered lips.

“How dare you touch a person with _pink hair_ ,” Shane yelled, causing Satch to pull away from Hana.

“What?” Satch yelled back.

“I warned you Satch,” Shane snarled, “I’m quitting the Normal Boots Club.”

Hana gasped, “Satch… I thought you weren’t like that?”

“I’m not!” Satch insisted, “Shane said it, not me!”

Tears welled up in Hana’s eyes. “All because I have pink hair… It’s no wonder Shane is quitting, who would want to be in a group of racists?!” She ran away towards the Primrose house.

“Hana!” Satch yelled as he ran after her, “I’m not like that, really!” Once Hana threw her flowers at Satch, he knew she wouldn’t hear him out now. Instead he ran back to where Shane had been, but he was also gone. In his place was PBG who looked tired.

“What happened to you?” PBG asked Satch.

“I want to ask you that first.”

PBG sighed and shifted his weight from one foot to another. “Nothing bad. I actually… got a date. I was just waiting for her.”

_What? PBG actually had a date with someone? How did this happen?_   Satch wondered. “With who?”

PBG smiled. “That girl that sits at the table with us, Mai. I guess she was rejected by Jared multiple times, and he begged me to go with her. But the truth is, I wanted to. Hana’s great, but she doesn’t seem to notice I exist. Besides that, I guess she’s with Shane anyway.

_Triple what?_   “What are you talking about? Shane hates her guts and Hana asked me to come.”

PBG rolled his eyes. “After the debate, I found out that that is all an act. It was to keep the rest of us away from her. Hana’s not how I remember her… she’s _easy_. Not the innocent little girl I remember…”

_Quadruple what?_   “What do you mean remember?”

PBG shook his head. “Nevermind that. What happened to you? This must have something to do with Hana?”

“Yeah, she called me a racist and left-” Before Satch could say any more, PBG’s date walked over to him.

PBG mouthed, “I got to go.”

Satch nodded, getting the hint. He decided just to go back to his dorm. “At least science doesn’t fail me,” he mumbled as he walked away. He looked behind himself one last time before leaving to see PBG getting hugged by his date. Satch sighed, why couldn’t he be lucky like Jared or PBG?

Before Satch went back to his dorm, he decided to go talk to Jon, who would be in his radio station room, broadcasting live on PB&J. Even though PBG was out, Jon wanted to give a live stream of what was going on to the students who couldn’t attend.

Inside the building, Satch heard, “Don’t worry Shane, that was just a cover-up.” Hana. She was talking from one of the rooms.

“I know Hana,” Shane replied. “As always, I forgive you.”

Anger ran through Satch. _How could Hana do this? How could Shane lie to his friends just to get a girl to himself?_

Satch pushed open the door that he believed they were behind. He was right. There was Shane, with Hana pressed against the wall, kissing her.

“Liars!” Satch yelled, startling them both. “And Hana, you used me…”

“What the hell Satch? Flake off,” Shane spat.

Satch exited the room. He couldn’t stand to see that, any of it. He ran all the way to his dorm room, then slammed the door behind himself. “Science never betrays me,” he mumbled.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“One day I’ll find Princess Pumpernickel, _I guarantee it_ ,” Jirard exclaimed as he looked out the window of the train, the afternod after the Flower Festival.

“Do you realize the probability of that occurring is?” Satch asked him, not in the mood to cheer anyone up. He was happy that his _true friend_ invited him to the city though, he needed it.

“Yeah,” Jirard admitted. “But it’s fun to look out for, you know?”

Satch shrugged. “Don’t hold your breath or quit your day job.”

Jirard laughed and slapped Satch on the back. “I won’t Satch, I’ll only quit my night job.”

The train stopped with an unsettling jerk. Despite the harsh jolt, Jirard grabbed Satch by the arm and jumped off the train. Satch sighed and pulled his hoodie over his head. Even though summer was on its way, Satch needed it for comfort.

Jirard pulled Satch into a department store. “According to the app, the Itty Bitty Kitty should be down aisle 9. This might take a while, so you can go ahead and get lunch or whatever. See ya around Satch!” With that, Jirard ran towards aisle 9. Satch sighed. What was he going to do alone in a department store? For the heck of it, he went down the book aisle to look for some new manga.

 _Nahrootoe_ , _Won Peace_ , _Dinosaur Orb._ He had all of those. Sighing, he was about to give up, when, “You look like someone who likes to read, no?”

Satch turn around to see a young worker, probably his age, with long brown hair. Satch thought it went along with her big brown eyes and light skin. She held up a stack of manga. He smiled. “Yeah, I do like reading.”

She handed him a manga. “This one is brand new. Personally, it’s one of my favorites. I read it online before it became published.”

Satch gladly accepted the book. “Thank you...” He looked at her name tag. “Ryoko.”

She smiled back at him. “It’s no problem. All I ask is that you tell me how you like it, I’m here at this time every day.”

Satch had a feeling he would be coming to the city more often. “My name is Satchell by the way, but my friends call me Satch.”

“Be seeing you around Satch?”

“See you around Ryoko.” _This is the start of something special. I just know it._ Satch though.

 


End file.
